Talk:Tampa
the TBOGT rendition is similer to a 1972 Opal Kaddet C which wasn soldin North America --Chip2008 23:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) No it is not. It is definitely a Dodge Dart on the front, look, they even share a similar dual scoop design. The rest of the car is kinda generic, but the description I put for it seems close.--Thescarydude 19:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i have checked it ot an your right chip2008 10 December 2009 12:20pm Manufacturer The article says its manufacturer is Bravado ; however two Declasse badges can be clearly seen in the texture file in both TLAD and TBOGT. Which one is the most reliable ? The Police or the texture ?--Loadingue 16:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Dodge Dart with Mustang grill, tbh. And yes, very much like a mix between an Opel Kadett and an Opel MantaAuntykriest 09:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I say the Declasse badge textures is the most reliable proof of the manufacturer. --User:Halcrow1215 8:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) The tampa's real manufacturer is Declasse. --User:Halcrow1215 9:49 , March 8, 2014 (UTC) The HD Universe version, while clearly modelled primarily on a 72 Dodge Dart, has been given Declasse badging following on from it's 3D universe model being based on a Chevrolet. Looks to be a case of intended to be a Bravado (Dodge) but texture artists weren't given the meno. There's definitely some Chevvy Nova in there too. As usual the modellers do a damn fine job of mixing components of several donor vehicles into the end product so they aren't 100 identifiable as one or the other. As discussed above, we should rely on the texture badging for classification. Smurfynz (talk) 04:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : I got another speculation, this car being back in the PS4 version, no edits until this is officially confirmed (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:27, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) : 72 Dodge Dart (Demon 340) http://www.musclecarclub.com/musclecars/dodge-dart/images/dodge-demon-1972a.jpg smurfy (coms) 00:24, December 7, 2014 (UTC) GTA V Is it considered "leaked" if it was spawned into Online on the PS4? I've seen videos about it being added in the Christmas update, and having it inside their garage fully rendered and on PS4. Kylerfox10 (talk) 15:46, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Not exactly "leaked", just not official nor not officially released (Similar to Lurcher and Franken Stange cases), therefore we can't document it here (Wild took pics tho) until its officially released or confirmed. Monk Talk 15:48, December 17, 2015 (UTC) It's definitely confirmed in the newswire picture. It's hard to see, but no other vehicle has the same kind of wheels (as stock, they're Revolver muscle wheels from LS Customs but those have smaller tires) as the ones the Tampa has. Optimore (talk) 00:16, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Optimore I feel like that the Tampta in GTA IV/GTA V screams Plymouth Barracuda due to its stripes and appearance. Just saying. 02:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Don't see it to be honest. Doesn't take a genius to put stripes on a coupe muscle without copying a real-life car. Monk Talk 08:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC)